SAW:Next Generation 2
by J.A. Stevens
Summary: Short story, sequel to Saw NG. A new victim, Charles, wakes up in a bathroom with human remains, as he's forced to play a new, more terrifying game. CH3 UP! R REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** Hey, I'm back with the sequel to Saw: Next Generation 2! Remember this is several years after Saw and Saw II. First chapter is kinda short. ENJOY!

((((((CH1: I want to play a game..)))))

Charles stood up and look around fast. A strange smell filled the air, stinging his nostrils. Turning his head in all directions, he saw what created the smell, dead bodies everywhere. No where to turn, no where to run. They were piled on top of each other, smelling up a storm. Some where decayed, and some looked fresh as though they had just been killed. He kept looking and trying to push the bodies away, crazily pushing them off each other. He puked and puked, he hated dead bodies, never wished to see one, now they were every which way, surrounding him.

"Fuck! Help!" He screamed as if someone would magically help him.

A loud swishing sound filled the room and a giant waterfall of blood appeared crashing down on him, the taste filled his mouth. So much blood ...he was drowning in it. The struggle to breathe became harder and harder, he could fill his lungs beginning to burst. With a painful shriek of his last breath, his chest blew open.

* * *

Charles opened his eyes trying to focus, he felt really groggy.

"Thank god..." He started taking a breath, " It was only a dream."

He stood up and finally realized he was in a bathroom...chained to a wall.

"Oh my god.." He said looking straight ahead, there was a skeleton on the floor and one chained to a pipe opposite him. "Holy fuck!" He screamed yanking at the chain. Out of frustration he kicked the wall, and noticed there was pieces of bones, looking like a leg, right next to him.

"No,no,no,no,no.." He kept saying to himself. He slid back to a sitting position. Picking up the bone next to him revealed a hole. He pause for a moment and quickly stuck his hand down the hole, pulling back out what appeared to be a tape recorder. He pressed play.

(Static) "Hello Charles," A scratchy voice appeared, one of which sounded like a voice changer, "I want to play a game...Your whole life you have been cheating people to get money...Their hard earn money. And now it's you who will be cheated. Around this bathroom is 2 bombs, big enough to kill anything in this room, small enough to ONLY kill anything in this room. Your object in this game is simple...defuse the bombs. But the only way to defuse them is to get the number that defuses them. Remember when your searching for them that everything in the world, is within a arm length. As for the order of the numbers, you'll see that big things come in small packages. You have till 8 on the clock...let the games begin."

Charles sat there stunned, a lot of things flushing to his memory, all the people he robbed, everything. Then he remember he heard about something like this before, on the news they had a whole hour special of the serial killer Jigsaw, who died 10 years ago, and how he played sick games with people. Charles never wanted to be part of something like that, fearing anything that had anything to do with killing. But how can this be...Jigsaw's dead.

**SHORT FIRST CHAPT. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

((((((CH2: Let the game begin.))))))

Officer Kerry, who was cleaning up her desk, grabbed a case file hidden in the back of the file cabinet. It had the name Jigsaw. A bunch of memories jumped to her mind at once, both of her partners, victims, Daniel, Amanda, who also was found dead in a car crash off a bridge, and the house.

"I'm glad both of the bitches are dead now," She said under her breath.

Kerry grabbed the file and moved it to the front, it should never be forgotten.

"Kerry," Josh walked in making her jump, "we have a report, 5 bodies, in a warehouse, filled with...mirrored walls."

She paused for a moment."Well what are we doing sitting here then, let's go!" She said closing the cabinet.

* * *

Charles kicked the wall again. "NO! damn you!" He screamed. He tugged on the chain, harder and harder, it wouldn't budge. "Fuck, how am I supposed to find them without getting around!"

He looked around for a key or anything, it said on the T.V. that he would hide stuff for his victims to use.

"Aha," he said seeing a chip missing out of the tile. He stuck his finger in it and tugged, it easily came out. There was something written on the backside of the tile, 'scream a little louder,' "What's that supposed to mean!" Charles screamed as loud as he could.

* * *

Kerry shut the car door and continued inside the ware house. She walked up to some investigators already on the scene.

"So what's new?" She asked.

"Uh we found a new kind of drug substance, it doesn't have a specific name, but it's supposed makes you pass out and have dreams of your worst fears."

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

Bodies every, piled on top of each other...Charles fear dead corpses.

_**(End Flashback)**_

"We found it on the victim...Vicki." He finished.

"Thank you," Kerry said walking around some more.

* * *

Charles thought back to everything the recording said. Arm reach away, small packages. "Fuck!" He screamed in frustration. He put his back against the wall and slid down once again scanning the area. He saw a heart on the toilet, the dead skeleton, ten there was some kind of crack in the wall. Charles stood up and tried to examine it the best he could, it looked as if he could break it if he threw something, it didn't look to sturdy. The tile! He thought grabbing it and throwing it as hard as he could.

* * *

Kerry opened a sliding door and walked in. There was two bodies dead in there. Then she gasped in terror as she noticed the monitors on the table, just like jigsaw had done.

"No, it can't be..." Kerry said walking up to them.

* * *

The wall broke crashing to the floor. Charles loosened up satisfied. But then he saw it was just a mirror, showing the reflection of the wall right next to him, but he couldn't reach it. He grabbed a piece of the bone and threw it towards the wall, chipping it. He then knew it wasn't made of very hard material. He started to grab more chunks and threw them, until all that was shown was a button.

"Aha mother fucker, you can't trick me!" he looked at the button, it had the words "press me". "What, but how, I can't reach over there!" Then he remembered, "Everything's an arm length away..," He stared at the saw that laid at his feet, "He wants me to cut off my arm."

**_NOTE: Sorry for making this story really short, but I can't find time to write anymore. So I will have one more chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: It's been fun writing, I hope you liked it! Enjoy!

((((((((CH3: The Game is Over))))))

Charles stood there in shock, he had to cut off his arm and use it to reach the button. How could he ever do something like that. He hates blood. "No you fucker!" he screamed kicking the wall yet again.

He started thrashing around hitting everything, pounding the walls, pipes, and even his legs. He slammed his fists down on his thighs when he heard a crunch of paper.

* * *

Kerry stood there in shock looking at the monitors, which showed the investigators investigating the crime scene. She walked over to the body on the floor, it was a male, he had a knife in his head.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

James breathed heavily.

"You cheated." Cathy said lifting up a large knife, "You lose.." She swung the knife at his head.

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

Then Kerry walked over to the chair which was now pulled out from the desk, and looked at the woman that was sitting there. She was the one with the drug in her. She also had a hole in her neck.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

Cathy sat in the chair screaming with the drilling device on her head, then pressed a button on the controller, making the T.V. turn off. She got up and opened the door, Vicki's passed out body fell out. Cathy tied Vicki up and strapped the helmet on her. She then tossed a blanket over her.

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

She then turned back to the screen and saw a body in the center of the maze.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

Cody stood there looking around. "Shit!" He scolded.

"It looks-looks (Static) lo-oks like the people voted you out for a reason. Either they didn't trust you, or they may just think your ugly," The voice appeared again, the same voice that sounded like a person was talking through a voice changer. "Now your life was in their hands but, greedily, they left you...now they will have the guilt of your death on their hands."

A nozzle shot out of the wall and a green gas shot out. Cody started to cough and stumbled over.

"(static)...you lose."

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

Then on another screen was a man sitting in a chair with a drill sticking out of his neck. Kerry gasped at the horror.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"I got it!" Tyler yelled, "It's G..."

"Tyler no." Jacob yelled knowing that Tyler was probably wrong but it was too late

"Giggles!" He sat there for a second, then the head of the drill shot out of his neck, blood whipped everywhere.

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

She looked at another screen seeing a body laying there in the middle of the floor surrounded by boxes.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

Jacob turned his head and saw a mirror he didn't notice before.

"Oh my god.." He said seeing his true color was red. "James..." He said trying not to cry, "I have a family...and you couldn't play fucking far!" He ran to search the boxes again.

"Sorry man, but I'll do anything to win," James put the last piece in place. "DONE!" He yelled.

Jacob turned his head, "no..." Suddenly his muscles flexed and he dropped to the floor as if he was having a seizure.

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

Kerry then looked down at the key board and saw that there was a flashing red button lit up, as if asking to, "PRESS ME!" She sat there thinking if she should press it.

* * *

Charles looked at the clock, 7:55. "Oh my god, oh my god.." was all he could say knowing that uncertain death would come in 5 minutes.

He quickly put his hand in his pocket remember the crunching noise of paper. He pulled out yet another note, it said, "tsetaerg ot tsael."

"Ah come on!" he said throwing the paper down. It landed upside down in front of him. He kept staring at it till something clicked, it was least to greatest backwards, which means greatest to least!

"Fuck it! I'm getting out!" He grabbed the saw next to him and prepared to cut. Placing his left arm on the pipe he began to saw his arm. "AH!" He screamed as the saw ripped his tissue. Blood squirted every which way, making a squishy noise. Then it hit the bone, the sound of the saw grinding on it now filled the room. "AHHH!" The saw finally went through.

1 minutes remaining.

He grabbed his arm and quickly pressed the button. 8 tiles a crossed the room flipped revealing 8 numbers 1 through 8. He was so dazed he could barely read them.

30 seconds remaining.

"AH, 8,7,6,5!" He screamed, then a voice appeared, "Bomb one disarmed."

Charles sat there confused then he remember the note, "scream a little louder."

"Oh my god you tricky little bastard," He said under the pain in his voice.

5 seconds remaining.

"Uh 4!"

3 seconds.

"3!"

2 seconds.

"2!"

1 seconds.

"1!"

Silence filled the room. Charles sat the there with tears rolling down his cheeks. Then in the corner of the room a bright flame appear and grew larger and larger until it surrounded every thing in the room...burning everything in the room. Charles took one last breath as it approached.

* * *

Kerry pressed down on the button and the monitors turned to a black screen. Then lights flashed on revealing a messy looking bedroom. There was a man laying on the floor.

(Saw theme music appears :D)

The man opened his eyes and got up slowly, looking around.

* * *

Charles opened his eyes as a bright light filled the room. Thinking about what just happened. He looked around and appeared to be in a bedroom. 'What?' He thought. A static sound filled the room... "Hello Charles pleasant dreams?"

_**(FLASHBACKS)**_

**_1. _**Kerry shut the car door and continued inside the ware house. She walked up to some investigators already on the scene.

"So what's new?" She asked.

"Uh we found a new kind of drug substance, it doesn't have a specific name, but it's supposed makes you pass out and have dreams of your worst fears."

**_2._** Charles never wanted to be part of something like that, fearing anything that had anything to do with killing. But how can this be...Jigsaw's dead.

**_3._** Charles stood there in shock, he had to cut off his arm and use it to reach the button. How could he ever do something like that. He hates blood.

_**(End Flashback)**_

"NO,NO,NO!" Charles screamed wishing he did die in the blast.

"I want to play a game.." The voice trailed on.

THE END!


End file.
